The purpose of this proposal is to request funding for conference fees and/or travel expenses for students and post-doctoral fellows who will be attending the Gordon Research Conference on Staphylococcal Diseases, which will be held from August 21 to August 26, 2005, at Salve Regina University in Newport, Rhode Island. The emphasis of this conference is on the biology of Staphylococcus aureus; pathogenesis of diseases caused by staphylococci; and recent advances in basic, applied, and clinical research that bear on prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of Staphylococcal disease. This conference, established first in 1989 and held since bianually, is the premier meeting in the field, attracting basic researchers and clinical researchers from academia, government, and industry. The conference is valued for the high quality of the science, state-of-the-art knowledge, a collegial environment that encourages close interactions, and the opportunity for new and productive collaborations. Nine scientific sessions are planned to cover the following topics: genomics and proteomics under relevant biological contexts, bacterial physiology and metabolism linked to pathogenicity, regulation of autolysis, interactions with host cells, immune responses to S. aureus, new concepts of cell wall structure and function, molecular and clinical paradigms related to community-acquired methicillin-resistant S. aureus, issues related to S. epidermidis, and a late-breaker session including an oral presentations of the best posters and controversial topics. The last session allows for scheduling flexibility and assures a forum for presentation of the latest information, which can be a short-coming of meetings that are planned a year in advance. Daily poster sessions are scheduled in the late afternoon and evenings. Based on past experience, the Staphylococcal Diseases meeting will have broad international representation with speakers and discussion leaders from Europe, Asia, Australia, and the United States. This will afford a unique and rich opportunity for fellowship and scientific exchange between young and established investigators in the field.